T-Rex (Mario)
The T-Rex, also simply known as Dinosaur and also dubbed the 'Prehistoric Tyrant'As derived from the subtitle in the Cascade Kingdom's brochure'', is an enemy from Super Mario Odyssey that can be controlled by Cappy. It is a ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' with realistic features (albeit slightly outdated due to its lack of a feather coat). T-Rexes are indigenous to the Cascade KingdomNintendo EPD. (October 27, 2017). "The biggest draw for tourists to this area is that dinosaurs still live here." - Brochure. Super Mario Odyssey. Retrieved January 12, 2018. and the Deep Woods of the Wooded KingdomNintendo EPD. (October 27, 2017). "The Steam Gardeners do not speak of it, but rumor has it they discourage visiting this place because of the danger posed by the giant creatures that call it home." - Brochure. Super Mario Odyssey. Retrieved January 12, 2018., two of the last locations in the world where they still live. Two T-Rexes can be found in the Cascade Kingdom: one on a hill in the western half of Fossil Falls, and one in an optional subterranean area called "Dinosaur Nest". These particular T-Rexes are found napping and will not attack Mario or damage him on contact. A fedora-wearing T-Rex can be found prowling a path around a large tree in the Deep Woods of the Wooded Kingdom. This one can either be stunned by tricking it into ramming its head into a rock or wall or throwing a seed at its head to knock it out, making it possible to be captured by throwing Cappy at its head for a little while before it wakes up. A fourth T-Rex in an Aviator Cap can be found in another bonus area within the Metro Kingdom. Unlike the other captures, T-Rexes can only be controlled for a limited time, due to Cappy requiring a lot of energy to keep such a large creature captured. Once the time expires, the T-Rex returns to the spot where it was originally captured. However, this can be circumnavigated by releasing them and recapturing them quickly. The one in the Metro Kingdom cannot be captured and exists solely for a Scooter-based chase sequence, and eventually falls down a bottomless pit. According to Kenta Motokura, the director of Super Mario Odyssey, the T-Rex's realistic design was influenced by Super Mario World, another game where Mario is alongside dinosaurs. The development team wanted to include a dinosaur never seen in a Mario game before in hopes of surprising the player, causing the developers to steer away from the more cartoonish and caricatured dinosaur designs used in Super Mario World.Nintendo. (June 15, 2017). Super Mario Odyssey - Co-Op Demonstration - Nintendo E3 2017. YouTube. Retrieved June 19, 2017. In a My Nintendo-exclusive poll conducted during E3 2017, the T-Rex was voted the top enemy that account owners wanted to capture and play as, well above the Goomba, Bullet Bill, Hammer Bro., Chain Chomp, and Cheep Cheep also part of the poll. In an interview with Game Informer, Shigeru Miyamoto likened Mario's ability to capture and control a T-Rex in Super Mario Odyssey to riding Yoshi.Kyle Hilliard. (June 15, 2017). Miyamoto On Breath Of The Wild, Nostalgia, And If Yoshi And A T-Rex Can Co-Exist. Game Informer. Retrieved June 19, 2017. Trivia *According to Kenta Motokura, the T-Rex's photorealistic design was influenced by Super Mario World, another game where Mario is seen alongside dinosaurs. The development team wanted to include a dinosaur never seen in a Mario game before in hopes of surprising the player, causing the developers to steer away from the cartoonish dinosaur designs used in Super Mario World. **Like the Lord of Lightning the T-Rex is a gigantic photorealistic creature that clashes with the cartoony artstyle of Super Mario Odyssey. *President Koopa in the ''Super Mario Bros.'' film had evolved from a T-Rex, and appears as an actual T-Rex late in the film. **Concept art for the film reveals that Yoshi was going to be a young T-Rex at one point in development. *A T-Rex was implied to have squished Bowser during the Cretaceous period in the best endings for the PC and SNES versions of Mario's Time Machine. *The brochure for the Cascade Kingdom says the T-Rex Mario captures is believed to be female. *T-Rex is seemingly equivalent to the one as seen in the 1993 film, Jurassic Park. References Category:Mario enemies Category:Capture targets